1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a USB (Universal Serial Bus) connector adapted for being normally and reversely mating with a mating connector and a method of making the same.
2. Description of Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,684,769 issued on Apr. 1, 2014 discloses a socket connector and a mating plug connector. The socket connector includes an upper housing having an upper tongue, a set of upper contacts arranged upon the upper tongue, a lower housing having a lower tongue, a set of lower contacts arranged upon the lower tongue, and a shielding plate between the upper housing and the lower housing. The upper housing and the lower housing are then inserted into a bracket. The plug connector includes a plug housing having a pair of tongue portions for fixing two rows of plug contacts and a shielding sheet between the two rows of terminals.
It is hard to insert mold the contacts with the housing via molds or insert the contacts through the housing. Structurally the plug connector and the socket connector are not strong.
A strengthened and easily manufactured USB connector is desired.